


Don't mean I'm in love tonight

by SaqueHobbit



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Era, Cuties, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3589446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaqueHobbit/pseuds/SaqueHobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La noche en la que Grantaire anduvo demasiado borracho... Y las consecuencias que ello acarreó. [Soy lo peor para hacer resúmenes]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't mean I'm in love tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Otro fanfic más que está podrido y es puta basura. Ala, espero que lo disfrutéis.

El día que anunciaron que Lamarque había muerto, se desató un verdadero revuelo en el café Musain. Ante aquella noticia, a pesar de ser una desgracia, parecía haber revivido la furia del pueblo, parecía haber avivado la llama de la revolución, que aquellos días brillaba por su ausencia. Y esa chispa de esperanza se reflejaba en Les Amis de l’ABC, y eran ellos los que otorgaban fe a los ciudadanos, que estarían dispuestos a lo que fuera con tal de salir de la pobreza en la que estaban sometidos. El pueblo había dejado de confiar en la palabra de Dios para escuchar las palabras de la revolución.  
Sin embargo, momentos antes de llegar a conocer tal terrible noticia, Marius había vuelto a causar un desbarajuste.  
Cualquiera que se hubiera pasado más de dos veces por el café, sabía que siempre pasaba algo con Marius. Era un muchacho inocente, atolondrado y siempre con la mente en las nubes. Sitio al que acudía, sitio al que acarreaba todo tipo de problemas. Se podría decir que era un chico con la cabeza llena de pájaros.  
Se podría decir que aquella tarde había sido algo particular. Les Amis habían estado reunidos y, como cada día, la reunión había transcurrido de manera habitual. Todos habían escuchado atentamente el discurso de Enjolras. Todos habían apoyado cada una de sus palabras, todos salvo una persona en concreto. Grantaire.  
Cualquiera diría que estaba ahí para hacer bulto, sin embargo, la verdad era muy distinta. Grantaire, a pesar de su extremo escepticismo, a pesar de no creer en la revolución o en la República, creía en Enjolras.  
Por eso, cuando apareció Marius, hablando de lo maravillosa que era la chica que había conocido esa misma tarde, hablando de lo enamorado que estaba de ella, de las sensaciones que le causaba su compañía, a Grantaire se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Las descripciones que hacía el chico eran exactamente iguales a lo que él mismo sentía cuando veía a Enjolras y aquello le provocaba un sentimiento de extrema melancolía. Él nunca lo querría de la misma forma, jamás se fijaría en él. Apartó la mirada de su adorado líder, para volver a evadirse de la realidad con alcohol.

Aquella noche, cuando el Musain estaba a punto de cerrar y todos se marchaban para volver a sus respectivos hogares, Grantaire estaba especialmente borracho. Apenas pudiendo mantenerse en pie, dio un último trago a la botella que, semivacía, bailaba en sus manos. Comenzó a entablar conversación con una señorita, aunque no quedara nadie en el bar más que Enjolras y él. 

-Vamos, R, te llevaré a casa. –El rubio rodeó sus hombros con un brazo, en un intento de que el pobre alcohólico no acabase de morros en el suelo y durmiendo ahí. Grantaire frunció el ceño como pudo, tratando de fingir que estaba molesto, mas la cogorza que llevaba encima no parecía querer colaborar y, si bien había intentado mostrarse algo más serio, lo único que había logrado era parecer idiota. 

-¿Estás ciego acaso? ¿No te has percatado de que estaba ocupado? Es de mala educación dejar una conversación… ¡a medias!

-Claro, Grantaire, por supuesto. –Enjolras rodó los ojos. Estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por ser medianamente amable con él. –Estoy segurísimo de que la señorita podrá esperar. Necesitas dormir.

Una carcajada ligera salió de los labios del cínico. Enjolras soltó un bufido, estaba claro que no iba a ser tarea fácil. “Dios mío, dame paciencia”. Pensaba el rubio; sin embargo, el Altísimo no parecía dispuesto a escuchar sus plegarias. Grantaire se había vuelto a dejar caer en una silla, balbuceando algo que el líder jamás llegó a entender. Finalmente, tras vacilar durante un momento, decidió sentarse junto a él. Quizá si hablaban como personas civilizadas, conseguiría sacarlo del bar antes de madrugada. Enjolras se pasó una mano por el pelo, exasperado, al caer en la cuenta de que no estaban en condiciones de llegar a la morada de R. Aunque realmente no tenía problema alguno en hacerle un hueco en su propia casa por una noche, sentía que debía ser menos blando con él. Pero no podía permitir que pasase la noche a la intemperie, no mientras pudiera evitarlo. Porque a pesar de que Grantaire fuera un verdadero incordio la mayor parte del tiempo, o que lo interrumpiera constantemente durante las reuniones de Les Amis, o que le llevase la contraria en todo, en el fondo, aquel borracho incapaz de creer tan siquiera en sí mismo le importaba. Le importaba demasiado, más de lo que jamás admitiría, y no permitiría que pasase la noche en la calle.

Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la voz del borracho, de forma repentina y Enjolras salió de su nube.

-¿Sabes Courf? No te haces una idea de lo que envidio a Marius. –Había musitado, mientras jugueteaba con la botella, ahora vacía.

Enjolras arqueó las cejas. ¿Acaso estaba TAN borracho que había comenzado a delirar? Abrió la boca para replicar, sin embargo, cambió de opinión, sin saber muy bien por qué. Quizá en el fondo sentía curiosidad por escuchar lo que el moreno tenía que decir. Fue aquel silencio que se formó entonces, lo que motivó a Grantaire a seguir hablando.

-Él ha encontrado el amor… ¿No es fantástico? Seguro que la mujer que le hace sentir mariposas en el estómago es maravillosa. –Suspiró con melancolía antes de continuar. –Sin embargo, Courf, no puedo evitar que los celos me remuevan las entrañas.

Al sentir la mirada ajena clavada sobre él, no pudo evitar reír con amargura. 

-¿Por qué? –Se atrevió a preguntar Enjolras.

-Porque ellos van a comenzar una vida juntos, ellos serán felices junto al amor de su vida. –Alzó la mirada hacia el rubio, parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas. –Yo también me he enamorado, Courf. Por eso apoyé a Marius esta tarde, maldita sea. Porque yo jamás podré tener algo así, porque Enjolras no es una mujer.

Este, parpadeó, perplejo, mientras trataba de comprender las palabras que Grantaire había soltado y que habían caído sobre él como un cubo de agua fría. 

-Creo… que no te comprendo.

-Que estoy enamorado de él, de Enjolras. –Suspiró. -¿Tan difícil es de entender?

Aquellas palabras se clavaron sin piedad, cual ponzoñosas flechas en el líder rojo, quién no era capaz de concebir lo que sus oídos escuchaban.

-Vamos, Grantaire. Estás hasta arriba de alcohol, no sabes lo que dices. –Consiguió musitar, al cabo de un momento de reflexión. En un solo momento, aquel borracho había conseguido derribar la fortaleza que tanto tiempo le había llevado construir.  
Haciendo acopio de valor, el rubio inspiró profundamente y se levantó de la silla y, agarrando a Grantaire del brazo, tiró de él.  
-Necesitas descansar, ambos lo necesitamos. –Enjolras se mordió el labio inferior, quizá algo nervioso. –Estoy seguro de que mañana por la mañana verás las cosas mucho más claras.

Cuando decidió el escéptico levantarse por fin, la sonrisa en el rostro del rubio se formó casi por sí sola. Se acercó a él y lo agarró con fuerza pues parecía tan vulnerable que Enjolras llegó a temer que se cayese y no pudiera volver a levantarse.

Durante el camino de vuelta, Enjolras había tratado de ocultar el inminente rubor que se había aglomerado en sus mejillas. No lograba sacar de su cabeza la reciente escena que había tenido lugar y la confesión de Grantaire se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, sin cesar. Estaba confuso. ¿Cómo iba a imaginarse que los comentarios que hacía día a día, que las miradas que le lanzaba, que los rumores que circulaban por todo el Musain sobre los sentimientos de Grantaire hacia él, que Enjolras fingía no conocer, eran ciertos? ¿Que todo era verdad? Pero sobre todo, ¿cómo iba a ignorar que realmente sus palabras no habían despertado sentimientos desconocidos en su interior? ¿Que habían conseguido acelerarle el pulso? Hay una gran diferencia entre ese ligero cosquilleo en la boca del estómago que las personas sienten al estar con alguien especial y entre enlazar un alma a otra, una barrera. Y Grantaire, durante todo aquel tiempo, había logrado traspasarla con tanta facilidad que podría resultar hasta abrumador.

Enjolras sacudió la cabeza, tratando de sacar aquellos molestos pensamientos de su mente. Supuso que consultaría el asunto con la almohada.  
En el momento en que dejó a Grantaire en la cama, este cayó en los brazos de Morfeo de inmediato. Aquella noche, Enjolras dormiría en el sofá.

Al aparecer el primer rayo de sol, Enjolras abrió los ojos, sintiendo sobre sus hombros el peso del sueño por no haber dormido en toda la noche. Se juró a sí mismo el no volver a dormir en aquel incómodo sillón. Pero la verdadera razón por la que había pasado lo que sería con certeza la peor noche de su vida, era que no había podido dejar de darle vueltas a lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Estaba confuso y no sabía cómo interpretar aquellos sentimientos que había intentado reprimir tanto tiempo y que, ahora, florecían en su interior. 

Se frotó los ojos mientras bostezaba y, cuando se sintió emocionalmente preparado, se levantó para dirigirse a su habitación, donde había dejado a R la noche anterior. Para su sorpresa, este ya se había despertado y, con la mirada perdida, estaba sentado en el borde de la cama. 

-Buenos días. –Saludó Enjolras, tras un momento de incertidumbre. El moreno alzó la mirada hacia él. Se notaba en su mirada que no se encontraba bien. Normal, a saber la cantidad de alcohol que había ingerido la noche anterior.

-Hola. –Tardó en responder. Grantaire no parecía estar dispuesto a entablar una conversación. Enjolras inspiró profundamente, haciendo acopio de valor antes de sentarse a su lado.

Y el silencio se hizo presente entre ambos jóvenes. Uno, demasiado disperso como para recordar nada, ambos demasiado confusos, con demasiadas cosas que decir y ninguna forma de hacerlo. Al cabo de un rato, Enjolras rompió con la tranquilidad que reinaba en el ambiente.

-¿Alguna vez te has enamorado, R? –Se sintió mucho más ligero cuando logró decir aquello, como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima. Grantaire arrugó la nariz, perplejo.

-Sí. –Respondió, volviéndose hacia el rubio y, esbozando una leve sonrisa, lo miró fijamente. -¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Enjolras apartó la mirada, irónicamente intimidado por él, pero se mantuvo tranquilo.

-Tengo curiosidad por saber lo que se siente, como Marius ayer, ¿lo recuerdas? –Volvió a mirar a Grantaire, con un ápice de esperanza reflejado en sus ojos. Su nerviosismo se notaba claramente en aquel jugueteo que el rubio se traía entre manos con el dobladillo de su camisa. -¿Qué es lo que se siente?

-Se siente, como si el mundo exterior brillase por su ausencia, como si solamente existieras tú y esa persona. –Hablaba con serenidad. –Y cuando estás con ese alguien en especial, nada es más importante que el mero hecho de que estáis juntos.

Estaban tan absortos en la mirada de cada uno que ninguno de los dos pareció darse cuenta de que, inconscientemente, Grantaire se había acercado un poco más de lo habitual a Enjolras. Sin embargo, su proximidad no le molestó, no pareció inmutarse. Quizá estaba demasiado ocupado mientras escuchaba sus palabras. Tampoco parecía haberse percatado de que, a medida que R hablaba, sus propias mejillas habían comenzado a teñirse de un color rojizo.  
Grantaire suspiró.

-Pero me es imposible darte más detalles, Apolo. –Sonrió con amargura. –Por mucho que lo desee mi amor jamás será correspondido.

-No deberías pensar eso. –Enjoras apoyó una mano sobre su hombro, quizá algo inseguro.

El silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación. Pero un silencio que venía cargado de un ambiente de palpable tensión entre ambos que Grantaire decidió que no soportaría. Estaba harto de no ser capaz de lanzarse y hacerle ver de una vez por todos sus verdaderos sentimientos, estaba harto de hacer tripas corazón, estaba harto de obligarse a sí mismo a contenerse. Sin embargo, en aquel momento decidió que había llegado a su límite. Sabía sin duda que Enjolras lo despreciaría, que lo apartaría de él para el resto de su vida, mas no podía seguir ocultándose de esa manera, así que, Grantaire, habiendo inspirado profundamente, concienciándose de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, se acercó a Enjolras, para, levemente, posar los labios sobre los suyos, terminando con la distancia que separaba a los dos jóvenes.

Ocurrió fugazmente, de forma ligera y sencilla. Un simple roce, pero ocurrió. Avergonzado de sí mismo, Grantaire se separó de su adorado líder y desvió la mirada. Enjolras permanecía inmóvil, aun tratando de procesar la extraña sensación que aquel beso había dejado en él.

-Lo siento, ha sido un acto reflejo, ¡u-un impulso! –Trataba de excusarse el cínico, al no ver ningún tipo de reacción por su parte. –D-debería irme…

Pero sus palabras fueron acalladas de forma repentina por Enjolras, quien se había levantado y, tomando por sorpresa a Grantaire, había vuelto a juntar los labios de ambos, en un beso más profundo, más intenso que el primero, el cual había pasado demasiado rápido para R, demasiado real.  
Acarició con suavidad la mejilla de Enjolras cuando este decidió separarse dejando un breve espacio entre ellos y sus miradas se cruzaron. 

-¿Supongo que esto rebate por completo mi teoría? –Murmuró, volviendo a recuperar su tono burlón que, en el fondo, Enjolras tanto adoraba. 

-No tengo ni idea de lo que me estás hablando. Aunque quizá yo también esté un poco enamorado de ti.

Y, al escuchar esa respuesta, no pudieron evitar sonreír. Y fue eso lo único que bastó para que todas las incertidumbres e inseguridades que respecto a Grantaire que habían ocupado lugar en la mente de Enjolras, se disiparan por completo. No podía decir que estuviera enamorado, pero si de algo estaba seguro, era que jamás había sentido por nadie lo que en aquel momento sentía por él. Y eso le bastaba.


End file.
